Never Let This Go
by Rourin
Summary: Karena sebenarnya Hinata Hyuuga berada pada hubungan yang tidak diketahui apakah harus dipertahankan atau harus dilepaskan. Hati atau harta? Mana yang Sasuke pilih sebenarnya? / AU. For #14OFSHE. Prompt : Silver / Mind to RnR? :3
Cincin berwarna silver telah melingkar manis di jari Hinata dan Sasuke. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali bertemu, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang tunangan. Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung dari Hyuuga Company. Dan Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Corp. Ya, pertunangan politik.

"Selamat, Sasuke. Semoga hubungan kalian terus berjalan dengan baik." Sabaku Gaara – pemilik Sabaku Corp sekaligus teman seperguruan Sasuke – memberi selamat dengan berjabat tangan dan seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalasnya, "Tentu. Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku sangat menunggu undangan darimu selanjutnya."

"Ck, aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu berulang kali di sini."

Dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum bersama Sasuke begitu mendengar kalimat Gaara. "Semoga kau segera menemukan pasangan yang cocok, Gaara-san." Ucapnya.

Gaara sedikit mengedikkan bahunya, "Ya, semoga saja."

Sasuke menatap tunangannya sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Membuat sepasang indigo terarah pada onyxnya. "Kalau begitu kami permisi sebentar," kata Sasuke pada Gaara, "Kuharap kau menikmati pestanya."

Hinata menatap genggaman tangannya dan Sasuke saat berjalan. Hangat. Membuat garis merah menghiasi pipi putihnya dan jantungnya berdesir sedikit lebih cepat. Jujur saja, apa yang dikatakannya pada Gaara sebenarnya menjadi salah satu doanya saat ini. Ayolah, Hinata tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui pertunangan ini.

Tidak sepenuhnya, karena setengah dari alasannya, ia tidak ingin dipaksa untuk menjadi tunangan dari laki-laki yang bukan dipilihnya sendiri. Dan setengahnya lagi adalah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini ada benarnya. Karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Sasuke sendiri.

'Ne, Sasuke-kun, apa kau melakukannya karena perusahaan keluargaku?'

* * *

 **Story by Random98**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Never Let This Go by ONE OK ROCK**

 **WARN : AU. OOC. Mainstream. Typos, and etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** Karena sebenarnya Hinata Hyuuga berada pada hubungan yang tidak diketahui apakah harus dipertahankan atau harus dilepaskan. Hati atau harta? Mana yang Sasuke pilih sebenarnya? **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy #14OFSHE minna! ^^/**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi taman rumahnya. Ia ingin menikmati lebih lama belaian angin malam dan melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah di langit. Ah, dua hal itu selalu mampu membuat Hinata lupa akan masalah dalam hidupnya walau hanya sejenak. Seperti pertunangan politik misalnya?

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, "Neji-nii.."

"Aku tahu, orang-orang yang tadi datang tidak ada yang kau kenal. Bukan?" tanya Neji seraya duduk di kursi kosong dan menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Hinata, "Itu karena pestanya memang diperuntukkan para kolega saja."

Hinata menerima cangkir teh seraya menggumam terima kasih.

"Oh ya, aku sempat melihatmu berbicara dengan Sabaku Gaara. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iie," jawab Hinata, "Gaara-san itu sahabat Sasuke-kun semasa kuliah, dan kami sepantaran. Ja-jadi, aku tidak begitu canggung untuk berbicara."

"Begitu?"

"Mm-hm.." gumam Hinata sebelum menyeruput pelan teh di tangannya.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Neji Hyuuga hanya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan mengiba. Ia tidak mengira kalau ayahnya tega menyetujui tawaran Uchiha Corp dengan menjadikan Hinata calon istri dari salah satu pewarisnya. Sehingga Hinata terpaksa mencintai dan – terancam – menghabiskan hidupnya dengan orang yang ia tidak cinta. Tidak. Bahkan, Hinata sendiri tidak kenal.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak harus melakukannya, Hinata." Ucap Neji lirih. "Tidak ada wanita manapun yang mau menikah dengan orang yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak kenal."

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menatap cangkir tehnya yang masih mengepul. "Ya, aku juga begitu." sahutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang–?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan ia merasakan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak kencang, membuatnya sedikit gugup. "A-ano.." katanya tergagap di awal, "Kurasa, aku... aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun."

Neji menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku te-terpesona." Hinata berusaha jujur pada kakaknya itu, "Lalu, saat aku melihat caranya berbicara dan tersenyum, aku semakin su-suka. Mungkin ini sedikit egois atau aku yang terlalu bodoh, tapi aku akan berusaha."

"..."

"Jika kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.." Hinata sedikit menjeda untuk menghela napas, "Toh, pertunangan masih bisa dibatalkan, bukan?"

Dan Neji Hyuuga hanya dapat berdoa untuk yang terbaik dalam hati saat mendengar penuturan adiknya itu. Dengan satu tarikan napas ia berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku masuk duluan. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Katanya seraya mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Hinata, "Jangan tidur terlalu larut, Hinata."

"Um.."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gosip telah beredar, dan kini saatnya untuk meluruskan segalanya.

Tangan Hinata terkepal di depan dadanya, seolah dengan begitu akan memperlambat detak jantungnya. Ya, ia gugup. Mulai besok –ah, ralat, bahkan kurang dari sehari ini, ia akan dikenal sebagai tunangan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia telah membaca salah satu berita gosip di internet, dan ternyata respon dari kebanyakan netizen sangatlah tidak baik untuknya. Bahkan, ada yang sampai mengancam 'Aku akan musnahkan orang yang mengaku tunangan Sasuke Uchiha itu! Dia hanya milikku!' dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, yang mengatakannya adalah Karin Uzumaki, salah satu relasi keluarga Uchiha yang akan hadir dalam acara nanti.

'Ba-bagaimana ini?'

"Hinata?"

Pelan, namun suara Sasuke mampu menarik kembali kesadaran tunagannya. "I-iya?" sahut Hinata setengah terkejut.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia memperhatikan Hinata dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau hadir dalam acara sosial bukan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan," jawabnya cepat, "Hyuuga Company setiap triwulan juga mengadakan kegiatan sosial. Dan aku selalu ikut di dalamnya."

"Ya, Aku tahu." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Membuat Hinata merasa ada keganjilan. Namun, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke telah membuka pintu mobil dan membimbingnya keluar. Seketika itu juga kilatan blitz kamera menyambut mereka berdua. "Berhenti sebentar." Bisik Sasuke saat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke, apa benar kalian bertunangan?"

"Hinata-san, benarkah berita itu?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian, Sasuke, Hinata?"

"Benarkah ini karena peru–"

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali."ucap Sasuke yang seketika membuat para wartawan bungkam. "Kami telah bertunangan. Hinata Hyuuga adalah calon istriku. Selain itu adalah privasi untuk kami. Terima kasih."

* * *

" _Sasuke hanya mencintaiku, Hyuuga!"_

Dan percakapannya dengan Karin Uzumaki tadi siang kembali ditontonkan dalam otak Hinata.

" _Kau tahu, Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya? Ketika orang tuanya meminta sesuatu darinya, Sasuke pasti melakukannya. Bahkan, jika itu menentang keinginannya." Karin terus merendahkan suaranya, "Termasuk bertunangan denganmu, Hyuuga. Dia terpaksa."_

 _Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa._

" _Karena itu aku sangat membencimu, Hyuuga! Kau yang merusak hubungan kami!"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Sasuke Uchiha adalah kekasihku! Dan kau merebutnya demi harta! Dasar egois!"_

Helaan napas lalu terdengar dari mulut Hinata. Ia tahu hanya ada dua kemungkinan dari hubungannya ini, berakhir atau bertahan dengan penuh kepalsuan. Tidak ada yang bagus, bahkan jika Hinata berusaha berbuat sesuatu. Yah.. Awalnya, Hinata ingin berusaha membuat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya dan syukur jika bisa sampai mendapatkan hatinya. Sehingga, hubungan ini terus berlanjut dan Hinata mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

Tapi, lihat sekarang..?

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Entah kenapa angin malam tidak berhembus kali ini, dan tidak ada satu pun bintang yang bersinar. Membuat Hinata semakin yakin kalau semua yang terjadi sangatlah buruk dan semakin runyam ke depannya. Kedua iris indigo itu lalu menatap jari manisnya yang dilingkari sebuah cincin cantik, namun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa menyesal. Sungguhkah ia harus melepasnya?

 **Drrrt.. Drrrrt.. Drrrt...**

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya sesaat. Neji Hyuuga, kakaknya. Hinata tidak heran lagi kalau Neji begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Kau belum tidur?" ucap Neji begitu Hinata menerima panggilannya, "Atau masih ada acara di sana?"

Hinata hanya diam, walaupun sesungguhnya ia ingin menangis meraung-raung saat itu juga.

"Hinata? Kau mendengarku?"

"Mm-hm.."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya – berdusta – dengan cepat, "Tidak ada apa-apa. semuanya berjalan lancar. A-ada apa, nii-chan?"

"Eh, tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk tidak tidur terlalu malam."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku baru saja ingin beranjak tidur." Sahut Hinata, "Nii-chan selalu berkata seperti itu setiap hari, mana mungkin aku lupa?"

Terdengar Neji sedang mendengus di sebrang sana, "Oh, satu lagi, Hinata. Kau tidak bermalam di sana hanya berdua 'kan?"

"Tidak, nii-chan. Ada Mikoto-baasan dan Itachi-san di sini. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata menenangkan.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Imotou."

"Ha'i, oyasumi."

Tidak ingin berdusta terlalu banyak lagi kepada kakanya, Hinata pun menggerakkan kakinya dari balkon ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati Sasuke tengah menerima telepon di ruang tengah dengan memunggungi Hinata.

"Aku tahu, sudah kupersiapkan, Ayah.. Ya, Hinata juga bermalam di sini.. Ha'i, aku mengerti.. Baik.. Selamat malam." Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas pelan. Melihatnya saja Hinata langsung mengerti kalau pembicaraan Karin pasti benar.

Lalu, apa yang Hinata tunggu? Bukankah, jika hal-hal buruk yang terus terjadi ia akan membatalkan pertunangannya?

Sepasang Onyx itu sedikit melebar begitu melihat Hinata, "Hinata.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

Tubuh tegap Sasuke lalu menghampiri Hinata dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan, "Ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Dan tanpa ragu Hinata mengangguk. "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Sasuke-kun." katanya seraya menatap lurus kedua onyx milik Sasuke. Hinata tidak akan melanggar konsistensinya kali ini. Lagipula, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terus tersiksa. "Ini.. soal hubungan kita."

Kedua tangan Sasuke lalu terlepas dari bahu Hinata, "Katakanlah.."

"Mungkin, ini begitu merepotkan.." Hinata lalu mengulum bibirnya sekilas, dan menatap lantai kayu sebagai pijakan kakinya, "Aku ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan, Sasuke-kun. Secepatnya."

"..."

Hinata lalu menghela napas, akhirnya.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke yang seketika membuat Hinata terperanjat, "Kenapa kau ingin membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, Hinata. Kau harus menjelas–"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kujelaskan?" potong Hinata cepat, "Kau orang asing yang baru kukenal tiga bulan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, dan begitu sebaliknya. Lagipula, semua ini berawal dari paksaan, Sasuke-kun. Penjelasan macam apa yang kau ingin dengar?"

"Hinata.."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah kau sedang berbohong atau jujur, aku tidak tahu apakah kau terpaksa atau memang kau menginginkannya demi perusahaan keluargaku." Mata Hinata mulai terasa perih, "Tapi, jika ini semua karena harta. Bukankah kau bisa membeli semua saham Hyuuga Company? Kau tidak perlu menjadikanku istri dengan alih-alih untuk–"

Dan Sasuke tidak menginzinkan Hinata berkata lebih. Pria bersurai emo itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat, seolah berusaha menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?" bisiknya pelan, "Kau membuatku takut, Hinata."

Mata Hinata membola dalam dekapan Sasuke, ia mendengar suara jantung yang berdetak sangat keras. Dan jantung itu milik Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu terpaksa." Ucap Sasuke, lalu ia mencium pelan pucuk kepala Hinata. "Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal.."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Detak jantung yang terdengar persis di samping telinga Hinata semakin mengeras, dan ia juga merasakan hentakan yang cepat dalam dadanya. Tanpa bisa menahannya, air mata Hinata pun menetes.

Sungguhpun ini hanya mimpi belaka, rasanya Hinata tidak ingin terbangun sama sekali.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, aku menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

Seketika mereka melepaskan diri masing-masing. Lalu, menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut, dan mendapati sosok Itachi Uchiha tengah menatap mereka dengan segelas air putih di tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, baka-nii?" tanya Sasuke setengah mendesis.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku haus." Jawab Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah seraya mendekati mereka dan menyeret Hinata untuk duduk di sofa, "Kemarilah, Hinata-chan. Maaf ya karena adikku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"E-eh?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke tidak terima.

"Apa tadi siang kau menemui Karin Uzumaki?" tanya Itachi pada Hinata begitu mereka duduk di sofa. Membuat bola mata Hinata dan Sasuke membola walaupun berbeda alasan. "Ah, sepertinya begitu."

"Kau bertemu dengannnya, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"U-um.."

Itachi menghela napas, "Kau lengah, Sasuke." Dengusnya, "Jadi, dimana kau bertemu dengannya, Hinata-chan? Apa katanya?"

"Ehm.. Kami berpapasan di toilet, lalu–"

"Oh ya, aku lengah tidak mengikuti Hinata sampai toilet wanita." Potong Sasuke dengan nada menyindir Itachi. Membuat kakaknya itu lalu mendelik tajam ke arahnya seolah mentitahnya untuk diam.

"Lanjutkan, Hinata-chan."

"A-apa benar sebelumnya dia adalah kekasih Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, kami hanya teman, Hinata. Karin–"

"Kau diam, Sasuke. Wanita mana pun tidak akan percaya setiap penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut salah satu terdakwa," potong Itachi, "Jadi, biar aku yang menjelaskannya, sesuai apa yang kulihat."

Sasuke tidak protes, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa lainnya.

"Baiklah, singkatnya begini, Karin Uzumaki adalah salah satu fans hiperbola Sasuke sejak kecil. Sekaligus temannya. Lalu, dia beruntung – walaupun, aku tidak menyetujui itu sepenuhnya – bisa terus di dekat Sasuke saat mengenyam bangku sekolah hingga kuliah." Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia lalu mengambil jeda sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, berhubung adikku itu terlalu cuek, mungkin Karin pernah mengklaim sebagai kekasihnya dan Sasuke hanya diam.. bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia pernah mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasihku." Sahut Sasuke ketus.

Itachi berdecak, "Sudah kubilang, itu karena kau terlalu cuek."

* * *

– **Delayed Epilog –**

 **A/N** : Hai, Random98 is here! Kali ini fic SasuHina khusus buat event **#14OFSHE** dengan prompt **#Silver**. Semoga bisa meramaikan ya! Hehe.. ^^ Berhubung judul fic harus pake judul lagu, jadi saya pilih **Never Let This Go dari ONE OK ROCK**. EhemsayaginiginifansberatnyaOORlohehem. Ada beberapa dari liriknya saya ambil trus dipake di fic ini juga. Walaupun, erm.. kurang cocok emang ama feel dari lagunya dan ini bukanlah songfic, tapi yasudlah. Semoga diterima juga deh. Mwehehehe.. *plak!*

Oke, Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan selama perjalanan Anda menuju ujung dari fic ini. OH! Jangan lupa Review yah! Seperti yang Anda ketahui saya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kekurangan. /Azeeekk/

Last. Thanks for reading, and..

See you in my other story! ^^/

* * *

"Apakah kau juga harus mengusik bulan madu kami?" desis Sasuke saat Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan Hinata. Mereka sedang di Okinawa, dan ya, kemarin baru saja diselenggarakan upacara pernikahan. Sehingga, Hinata Hyuuga pun telah resmi berubah marganya menjadi Hinata Uchiha.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Aku sedang menjalankan bisnis di Okinawa." Itachi membela diri, "Lagipula, kita hanya kebetulan makan di restoran yang sama."

"Itu benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Itachi-nii di sini." Timpal Hinata menenangkan suaminya itu. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya berdecih ria dan memilih untuk menengguk air putih di dekatnya.

Itachi mendengus geli, "Well, sepertinya malam pertama belum datang padamu, Otoutou."

Seketika Sasuke tersedak dengan wajah terbakar. Hal yang tak berbeda jauh juga terjadi pada Hinata.

"Apa kau harus membicarakan hal seperti itu saat makan siang, hah?!"

"Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Hinata-chan." Itachi mengabaikan perkataan adiknya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama kali Sasuke melihatmu di acara sosial, dia pernah menengguk ludahnya sendiri?"

"Itachi!"

Alis Hinata sedikit tertaut, "Ma-maksudnya?"

Pria bersurai panjang itu tersenyum, "Dia begitu saat melihatmu bermain dengan anak kecil–"

"Kuperingatkan kau, Itachi!"

"Mungkin nafsu birahinya sedang meningkat waktu itu? Atau tidak mau kalah dariku dan Izumi? Ah, sebenarnya aku berharap kami mendapatkan anak sebelum kalian."

Wajah Hinata kembali terbakar.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening di samping jantungnya yang berdetak keras. "Pergilah jika kau sudah selesai, baka-nii." Ucapnya datar.

"Oke, aku pergi. Makananku juga sudah habis." Kata Itachi seraya berdiri dari kursinya, "Selamat bermulan madu, adik-adikku!" lalu dia beranjak menjauh sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Mungkin aku harus benar-benar mencoba membuangnya ke tengah laut."

Hinata hanya terkikik pelan mendengarnya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
